


High as Hope

by Onbegrepen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onbegrepen/pseuds/Onbegrepen
Summary: 5 Times Hermione Hated Luna Lovegood and One Time She Did Not





	1. breakfast is the most irksome meal of the day

Luna was not Hermione’s cup of tea. Literally. Hermione watched with disgust as the blonde conjured up some lavender and added it to the steaming teapot infront of her, dipping her wand in and swirling it around. She had thought the garlic had been bad enough but lavender tea really did push Hermione over the edge.

“Luna, surely that tastes abysmal?” Luna merely peered up at her as she continued to stir her weird homemade tea. Tilting her head to the side she poured out the bright purple liquid into a mug and handed it to Hermione across the table. 

“Oh no really, I’m fine I already have a cup of normal tea” Hermione said as she gently pushed the cup back towards Luna.

“There’s no such thing as normal tea Hermione, every tea is unique, much like people really. I suppose you would be an english breakfast tea actually. Very dependable, predictable but reliable.”

Harry nearly spat his earl grey out and hastily covered his mouth glancing between both the girls.

“Are you calling me Boring Luna?” Hermione huffed.

“I don’t find tea boring do you?” 

A usual non answer from her then. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and returned to scanning the prophet for anything important. She wasn’t boring she reassured herself. Lavender and garlic simply just don’t go together as a flavour of tea, that’s just not a natural nor normal flavour combination. 

Luna was not normal in Hermione's opinion. Their conversations, which Hermione avoided as much as she could, often left her reeling and unsettled. It was impossible to get anything straight out of the witch, everything was a riddle or half baked crackpot theory. Hermione simply didn’t have the time or the inclination to try and reason with her. For a moment equilibrium was returned to Hermione's morning as everyone was quiet tucking into their breakfast, until a loud exclamation from Harry.

“Luna, is that macaroni cheese your putting on your toast!?”


	2. the moon does not control me

She could feel beads of sweat trickling down her back and rolled her shoulders in an effort to unstick her blouse from her shoulders. It was a sweltering hot day and the whole of Hogwarts seem to be sprawled out on the lawn around the lake. First years hollered and screamed as the giant squid occasionally slapped a large tentacle on to the banks lazily trying to swipe at their feet. 

Hermione was sat cross legged on top of her cloak, book open in her lap and quill in the other as she furiously scribbled notes, she was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate, her hands where clammy around the quill and her hair felt thick and heavy piled on top of her head. She huffed as she watched Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus lazing under a tree, homework forgotten in their discarded school bags.

“You look rather moist”

Hermione scowled and turned her head up shielding her eyes with one hand. Luna was looking down at her her head slightly blocking the sun so Hermione could only make out half her face and an almost halo of sunshine. 

“Erm thanks Luna, it’s rather hot isn’t it” 

“Yes yes I suppose it’s the blast ended skewts”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked in confusion.

“They have weather influencing abilities you know. The weather can mimic their emotions. I suspect they are either incredibly angry orrrr incredibly horny today”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at that especially as Lunas face stayed so perfectly straight as she dropped down onto the grass next to her. Hermione chuckled and looked down at her book again. 

Luna propped herself up on her elbows and stared dreamily out at the lake for a while before pulling her bag towards her and fishing out a small bundle of parchment. She spread them out around her and began humming softly to herself as she lazily drew concentric circles and squiggles everywhere. Hermione was miffed that she suddenly had company but refrained from commenting or asking what exactly Luna was drawing. She lay back on the grass and lifted the book above her head to block out the sun.

Just as Hermione's arms began to ache Luna interrupted the blanket of peace that had pillowed around them. 

“Hmm I should of guessed your a Virgo”

Hermione frowned whilst Luna carried on.

“Responsible, hard-working, love of knowledge . . . can talk up a storm once they feel comfortable. . .” Luna paused and turned her head to look at Hermione. “Do I make you uncomfortable Hermione?”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Luna that stuff is a load of rubbish, you must know that” Hermione said as she dropped her book on to her stomach. 

“I wouldn’t say its a load of rubbish, certainly the position of the moon at the time of one's birth is of utmost importance. The moon more so than the sun.”

Hermione huffed and refrained from a further eye roll “the moon is the moon, it reflects light of the sun at nighttime. . .thats it”

Luna arched an eyebrow at Hermione and there was a few moments of silence and Hermione allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, it really was blinding hot. She briefly considered moving into a shady spot in the library to continue her reading when Luna began reading out loud from one of her notes.

“Lunar Virgos find security in the little things in life. They feel most content when they've straightened out all the details of everyday life. Many of them enjoy running errands, paying bills, and balancing the books. They take care of these things happily, although some won't let on. In fact, many Lunar Virgos are quite practiced at nagging and complaining. As long as they are appreciated, however, these people will help you take care of your life, too. They are at their best when they feel useful and needed. If somebody needs help, they are generally the first to jump up and take on the task” As luna finished she lifted her eyes to look at Hermione's face, the smallest of smirks flitting across her face. “I wonder If Harry and Ron would agree with that. . .”

Hermione grimanced, if she was honest some of that did ring true, purely coincidental of course. She really had had enough of all this wishy washy magic, she was startled that these things appeared on the Hogwarts curriculum alongside such serious subjects like Arthimacy and Ancient Runes. 

The lack of response seemed to spur Luna on “I wonder if because you are a solar and a lunar Virgo is what makes you even more of a head strong hard worker. . .”

“Look, Luna- the moon has no bearing on my personality. It's all genetics, simple science- I don’t know why your learning about astrology and the moon because it's really rather pointless”  
Luna turned away and looked out over the lake. “Arr but the moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to”. 

Hermione felt a slight twinge of guilt. As much as Luna irritated her it did pain her to know that Luna was the subject to a lot of bullying, she hadn’t thought that she may be lonely. She sort of flitted in and out of Hermione's small circle of friends, appearing at times for a bewildering conversation then floating away again. If she thought about it she probably didn’t have many friends outside of the Gryffindors. 

Hermione squinted one eye open to study the side of Lunas face as she stared dreamily across the lake. The familiar vacant look was on her face but Hermione noticed a slight crease in her brow, that he hands where ideally pulling out tufts of grass, several delicate rings adjourning her fingers sparkling in the sun. 

Luna slowly turned her head to look down at Hermione, her head eclipsing the sun again. She peered down at her before saying “You know, Virgos are sometimes tense, a little uptight. You should try sitting with the moon. It really does help. I come out here at night sometimes, it's quite beautiful”.

Hermione prickled slightly but simply sighed as she brought her book up again to block out Lunas quizzical stare.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 5 shorter chapters/drabbles followed by a final longer chapter.
> 
> Reviews make me giddy <3


End file.
